Fullmetal Alchemist: Central Highschool
by Steffii
Summary: In this world, Edward, Alphonse and Winry are highschool students and Roy Mustang is the principal while his crazy best friend, Hughes is the vice principal. Read this if you wondered which character of fma would teach which subject if they were a teacher
1. Fuzzy Pink Death Bunnies

**Characters**

**Edward Elric**

Age: 16

School grade: 12

Student

**Alphonse Elric**

Age: 15

School grade: 11

Student

**Winry Rockbell**

Age: 16

School grade: 11

-Student

- girlfriend of Edward

**Lin Yao**

Age: 16

Grade: 11

**Lan Fan**

Age: 15 and a half [YES, a half!]

Grade: 10

**Mei Chang**

Age: 14

Grade: 9

**Wrath **

Age: 14

Grade: 9

Envy's younger brother

**Envy**

Age: 18

Grade: 12

**Lust**

Age: 19  in university

Envy's and Wrath's older sister

**Gluttony:**  not in school, he lives at home

**Sloth**

Assistant of superintendant

**Staff**

**Roy Mustang**

Role: Lazy ass principal

**Mae Hughes**

Role: Vice-Principal

**Riza Hawkeye**

Role: Secretary and math teacher

"**King" Bradley**

Role: Superintendant

**Alex Louis Armstrong**

Role: Gym teacher and art teacher

**Tim Marcoh**

Doctor at high school

**Jean Havoc**

Lazy English teacher

**Heymans Breda**

Science teacher

**Kain Fuery**

Computer technician

**Scheska**

Librarian

**Izumi Curtis**

Counselor and Special Physical Education teacher

Family friend to Ed and Alphonse.

Taught Ed and Al how to fight [No, not alchemy in this world]

**Mr. Curtis**

Head cafeteria person

**Scar**

Serial killer

**Barry the Chopper**

Serial killer

everyone believes he's dead

**Maria Ross**

History Teacher

**Shou Tucker**

-Ed hates him, scarred after Tucker killed his own daughter, Nina

**Hohenheim **

Father who is never home

- Scientist

* * *

Chapter 1: Fuzzy Pink Death Bunnies

"DESTROY IT!" Roy Mustang shouted, in horror.

"BUT MY DAUGHTER MADE IT, SIR!" Mae Hughes shouted back at him.

In his hand, was a design of a pink bunny on paper drawn in pink crayon. This idea is supposed to be for a club to make sure the school is going to be fine, without any delinquents running around freely in the school. It was an idea Roy Mustang had when the school year began around a month ago. However, Hughes wanted to help… by making a mascot! [o.O]

"PINK BUNNIES ARE CUTE!" Hughes argued.

"NOT IF THEY ARE DEATH BUNNIES!" Mustang defended. He wasn't going to be ridiculed by Superintendant Bradley.

At that moment they were arguing, Riza Hawkeye walked in, confused by the yelling. "What is going on, sir?"

"Look at what the logo for the club!" Mustang exclaimed. He was truly scared for life.

Riza studied the drawing Hugh's daughter made. "I don't see anything wrong with it," she said.

"WHAT?!!?"

"Thank you, Hawkeye! My daughter made it, isn't it adorable?!" Hughes cried.

"Yes, Hughes, it's a wonderful name for a club that is supposed to protect the school!" Hawkeye said sarcastically. She turned to Mustang. "Now, do your paperwork!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he obeyed. When she left, he added, "Damn woman! Always making me do stuff I don't want to do!"

Hawkeye opens the door. "Did you say something sir?"

"No…" he squeaked.

"All right, then." She closed the door again.

Hughes laughed and headed for the door. On his way out, he stopped and chimed cheerfully, "Stop arguing with your girlfriend!"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

-Lunch hour-

Edward, Alphonse and Winry sat down at the cafeteria table. As usual, Edward did not have his milk he was supposed to drink to grow taller. Alphonse and Winry were always there to scold him about if he doesn't drink his milk, he will stay a pipsqueak for the rest of his life.

"Hey, guys, did you hear?" Winry exclaimed.

"Hear what?" Ed asked, a bit annoyed.

"About the logo for Mustang's club."

"Oh, you mean Mustang's stupid club," Ed said. "What is it?"

"Fuzzy Pink Death Bunnies!" She said, in a cheerful voice. "Isn't that so cute?"

Edward fell off his chair. "That's the name?!"

"Yeah, and I also hear that Hugh's is helping out with the logo too," Alphonse said.

"That sure explains a lot…" Ed muttered. He had his mouth full of ramen

"So, are we going to join?" Winry asked.

"HELL NO!"

"Why not? Are you afraid it's going to ruin your rep?" Alphonse wondered.

"NO I JUST DON'T WANT TO BE IN A CLUB NAMED FUZZY PINK BUNNIES OF DEATH!"

"It's Fuzzy Pink Death Bunnies," Winry corrected.

"WHATEVER!" Ed snapped. "I'M NOT JOINING THE STUPID CLUB!!!!"

"Just drink your milk before class starts!" Winry said.

"I HATE MILK!"

"I SAID DRINK IT, DAMMIT!"

Then the five minute bell before class starts rung.

Winry sighed. "We better get to class…" She started walking ahead of them, dumping her lunch tray in the trashcan.

Winry and Alphonse had their English classes together. Edward's class was across the hallway from theirs so he waited for them to come out at the end of the period, since he is in a different grade. The teachers decided he could skip a grade he was in grade nine considering how smart he was at the time. He always did his homework way ahead and passed exams with a grain of salt. Alphonse was the same, he would've been in grade 10 but like Edward, he skipped a grade too.

While waiting for Jean Havoc, the English teacher, Edward decided to do his advanced placement science homework. However, right before he was jump into the world of atoms and molecules, Hughes walked in.

"GOOD AFTERNOON LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! HAVOC HAS BEEN SICK WITH THE FLU!" Hughes announced happily.

"Then why are you here? You're not subbing for Havoc are you?" Edward asked, in horror.

"I have came to talk to you about the club Mustang and I created! Most of the credit goes to my BEAUTIFUL precious daughter Elysia!" Hughes said.

"Oh god," Ed said, smacking his face with his palm.

"Yes, that's right! The club is called Fuzzy Pink Death Bunnies!"

The whole classroom didn't speak. "…"

Finally Edward said something, "I DON'T THINK ANYONE WOULD JOIN YOUR CLUB HUGHES!"

"Oh come on Edward---"

Suddenly, Havoc knocked on the door. As it turns out, Hughes locked him out of his classroom.

"YOU LIAR!" Edward shouted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"WELL CONSIDERING YOU SAID HAVOC WAS SICK AND HE WASN'T, THEN YES THAT MAKES YOU A LIAR!" Ed said.

"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! I'M YOUR SUPERIOR!"

Standing up in defiance, Edward, in anger, flipped over his desk and broke one of its legs. For a moment a defining silenced echoed throughout the classroom. And then, Hughes broke the silence and said, "For compensation of the desk, you will be the first to join the Fuzzy Pink Death Bunnies club! "

"That's bullshit!" Edward shouted.

"Language dear Edward! I shall see you next Wednesday after school in detention!" Hughes announced.

-To be continued-


	2. The New Student

After period 4 had finished, and Hughes let Havoc in, Edward decided to 'pay' a little visit to a certain lazy ass principal, Roy Mustang. Of all the stupid things, this had to be the stupidest that Mustang has ever done in his whole career as being a principal. How he got this job was beyond and how he could hire a hyper man for vice principal, was beyond Edward's understanding though he wished to find that out.

He knocked on Mustang's door. "Mustang, I have a bone to pick with you!" He snapped.

Mustang must have been on the phone for he said, "Hold on, there is a pipsqueak talking to me."

Edward went ballistic.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLINGSO SMALL THAT WHEN CHRISTMAS COMES YOU WOULD MISTAKE FOR ONE OF SANTA'S LITTLE HELPERS?!?!?" Edward shouted.

"Relax, Elric, I didn't say any of that," Mustang said. "But, anyways, why so angry?"

"WHAT'S WITH THIS CLUB I HEARD YOU MADE?"

Mustang laughed. "Oh, so you have heard of it."

"Duh! The name Fuzzy Pink Death Bunnies spreads pretty fast!" Ed exclaimed.

That burst a nerve on Mustang's head. His eye twitched. When he got a chance he would strange Hughes later. "Oh… that… wasn't my idea…"

"I know that, but… WHY CAN'T YOU CHANGE IT? THANKS TO HUGHES, I HAVE AUTOMATICALLY JOINED!" Ed shouted.

This time, Mustang laughed even harder, making Edward even angrier. "WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY MUSTANG? YOU'RE THE PRESIDENT OF THAT CLUB!"

The comment made Mustang go white.

"I want out!"

"No, Elric, I heard what you did to that poor desk! You're to join the club, or be in detention under my supervision forever!" Mustang said. "It'll be so much fun!"

_Yeah… fun…_ Edward thought.

"What's the club for anyways?"

"Well…" Mustang said. "It's to keep the school and its hallways **clean**. You know, to keep certain people out."

"Certain people? Which would be…?"

"Edward, let's say, you hear things about what has been happening… around the school, if you were principal wouldn't you want those miscreants out of the school?"

"I guess so…" Edward agreed. "What did you hear?"

Mustang smiled. "That's why there is a meeting after school on Monday, Elric. You'll find out soon enough."

Maybe joining was for the best. It would mean he would get to protect Alphonse and Winry and the best part, not being involved either. Even though Alphonse knew fighting skills, he couldn't let his little brother fight such beings.

"All right, I will come."

"That is what I like to hear."

**-Final period-**

"Students we have a new student who just arrived today," the science teacher, Heymans Breda announced to everyone a couple minutes after last period started.

The new student looked weird…

Not how any normal 'new' student would look. Ed was not even sure if this student was a girl or a guy. The new student had long green-black hair in thick strands and eyes of the devil. Edward could tell the grin he wore on his face was definitely trouble.

"Everyone this is Envy!"

… _Even has a weird name….. _Edward thought.

"You can sit beside Edward Elric," Breda said.

Envy sat down beside Edward and smirked at him. "Why, hello, Edward Elric."

Nervously, Edward re[plied with, "Hello…"

"I know we will be the best of friends!" Envy exclaimed.

"Uhm…" Edward muttered, unsure if he wanted to be friends with a creep like Envy.

Env y kept looking at Edward, as Breda went on talking about atoms and molecules. Edward turned white. The new student was being a complete weirdo and Edward wasn't sure he liked it._ What a freak…_

"Stop staring at me you freak…" Edward whispered.

"What at a little pipsqueak like you? I can't even see you where I'm sitting!" Envy replied.

"I'M NOT SMALL! THIS DAMN WORLD IS BIG!"

"Edward, Envy? What's going on?" Breda asked.

"Edward here is talking too much," Envy said. "I can't even concentrate on my work…"

Breda frowned at Edward. "Ed, another peep outta you, and you'll get detention tomorrow after school."

Edward sighed. "Yes, sir."

Envy stuck out his tongue at Edward. Edward pulled down his eye and gave Envy the raspberry back. Edward knew that science class from now on would be even more interesting than ever.

As Breda was talking, Edward felt as if he was being stared at the whole time. When he looked back at Envy, he looked away. Envy did this a couple of times and soon enough, it began to piss Edward off. That creepy smile Envy gave him, sent a shiver down his spine, something was strange about him that Edward couldn't define. Perhaps it was his odd personality, or just the way he smiled and kept looking at him.

"Hey," Edward whispered. "Stop staring at me, you look like a creep!"

"What? I was doing no such thing!" Envy replied, adding an obvious fake smile. "You might be imagining things, pipsqueak!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Edward shouted.

"You heard me! P-i-p-s-q-u-e-a-k!"

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK! " he shouted.

Breda turned to Edward and Envy.

"Teacher! He's bugging me again! He keeps staring at me and… making freaky smiles…" Envy claimed.

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"Edward… again? This isn't like you!" Breda said. "You have detention on Tuesday after school!"

"WHAT? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"You might want to add liar, along with shorty. I guess you're a lying shorty!" Envy said and started laughing.

"LYING SHORTY?! I'LL GIVE YOU A LIE!" Edward yelled but before he could do anything, the bell for school ending rang.

He sighed. What a long day…First he was forced to join a club he didn't want to join in the first place, now he had to sit down beside a freakish new student he didn't like… what next?

As Edward waited for Winry and Alphonse to come out of their classroom, someone out of the blue grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him all the way to the Principal's office. He was shocked and annoyed at that, to be dragged without a warning or even telling him why.

"What is it now, Mustang?" Edward questioned, annoyed.

"Well, you have a new partner for the week," Mustang said. "Envy and Wrath ."

Edward looked at Envy in shock. "Him?!" He xclaimed. "Not you again… woah this day keeps getting worse by the minute…"

"Oh so you both have met! Well, this is fascinating. Edward, I want you to be buddies with Envy for a week, so he can get used to the school," Mustang said. "And if you don't agree, you'll have detention for a week, do I make myself clear?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll show him around already." Edward glared at Envy and Wrath, the younger brother of Envy. "Who will show Wrath around?"

"Well, since you're here, you can show Wrath around too and be buddies."

"Fine."

_This isn't going to end well, is it?_

**-Monday-**

"BUDDY!" Envy exclaimed, and glomped Edward as he, Alphonse and Winry were entering the school. Edward and Envy fell to the floor. Edward immediately tried to squirm his way out of Envy's grasp but the hug was way too tight for him to even try to move.

"Oh boy," Edward muttered.

"So this is your new friend?" Winry asked. "Hi, my name is Winry Rockbell. You must be Envy, the one Edward is always talking about!"

"Hey! I do not always talk about him!" Edward exclaimed.

Envy's eyes turned to hearts. "So you do like me, buddy ol' pal?!" Envy chimed. "I knew it! We'll always be best friends!"

"He's crushing me…" Edward muttered, in pain.

Envy got up, helping Edward up along the way. His smile was that freaky one he gave Ed at the last day of classes. _That creepy smile again…_ Edward thought, unnerved by the smile. It was one of those smiles you just know are very wrong, but you can't explain it to anyone else.

"You are too cute!" Envy said, pinching Ed's cheek.

"You two make the perfect friends!" Alphonse whispered,

"Give it a rest will ya, Al?!" Ed snapped.

"Oh ya, and I forgot this is Wrath, my brother. You can be his buddy too!"

Wrath came out from behind Envy and smiled innocently at Edward. There was nothing freaky at all about the way he smiled, almost like a child's smile only for a kid his age, it was cute.

"Hi," Wrath said, shyly.

"Now, now, Wrath stop being shy!"

"Sorry…" Wrath said. "I just get shy when I'm around new people…"

"Nice to meet you Wrath!" Alphonse said. "MY name is Alphonse Elric."

"OH so you two are brothers?" Envy smirked, as if this delighted him. "I couldn't tell, since Alphonse is so tall and Edward is a little pipsqueak!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK-HALF-PIPE-MIDGET WHO COULD DROWN IF HE DOESN'T WEAR WATER WINGS?" Edward shouted.

"I didn't say that," Envy said.

"Yeah brother, calm down," Alphonse said, giving him an 'Oh come on' look. "We better go to class now or we'll be late."

As Edward, Alphonse and Winry continued to go into their school, Envy and Wrath stopped and looked at each other. Apparently, the way Envy was smiling made Wrath see that their plan was going very well, but this wasm't even the beginning.

"So, Envy, those two are the Elric brothers I have been hearing about," Wrath said. It wasn't a question, more like a statement. "Are they… apart of our plan?"

"Why, yes. Wrath, they are indeed."

-to be continued-

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fullmetal Characters! They ALL belong to Hiromu Arakawa! However, this fanfiction DOES belong to me, as I am the one who created the plot for the story and the titles as well.


	3. First kill

Chapter 3: First meeting; First murder

The school was definitely quiet in the early morning on Tuesday. The quietness was a good thing for the four figures that ran in the long hallways. They needed the quiet, and the darkness to pursue their plans. Envy, one of the three figures, knew their target was about somewhere, hiding.

"So, Gluttony, have you found the target yet?" Lust asked.

"No luck," Gluttony said, sadly.

"What does Father want us to find, exactly, Envy?" Wrath wondered. Judging by Envy's face, it had something to do with blood, and Envy, his loved blood.

"Not to find, Wrath," Envy answered, "to bring to him."

"Bring?"

"You'll see. The one we want is hiding in the science lab."

They moved on, entering the science lab by busting the door open. The one they wanted, was shivering in a corner. Envy smirked mercilessly, while Gluttony drooled over the new fresh meat he would get his mouth on --- only Lust didn't let him. They needed the body.

The worthless human beings shivered and begged them not to kill him, that he would do whatever they asked. Envy refused to listen to such a ridiculous plea. All humans were the same, always begging for their lives not to be taken away. Dying is apart of human life, but they didn't see death as a possibility.

"No please!" the human shouted. "Don't –--"

Lust plunged her long nails into the human's chest. Blood tricked down the side of the human's mouth. When Lust took the nails out of his chest, the human fell down.

"What now?" Wrath asked.

"We bring the body to Father," Envy said.

"Can I eat it?" Gluttony asked Lust excitedly.

"Ugh, no, you heard what father said, bring the body to him," Lust told Gluttony was who disappointed he couldn't eat the dead human.

"Let's go," Envy ordered. "We don't want any time to be wasted."

**-Tuesday: 9:00 am-**

"School is cancelled?" Winry muttered, reading the sign on the front doors with Edward, Alphonse and some other students.

"Wonder why," Alphonse said. "All of a sudden too. The weather is nice, so the reason must be even more serious."

Edward didn't like this at all, as much as Alphonse didn't either. He exchanged looks with his younger brother and they both nodded at each other.

"Winry, you go home, we are going inside to see what's happening," Edward told her.

He and Alphonse ran off before Winry had the chance to even speak her opinion about the matter. "Where are those two off to!" She exclaimed. They never told her anything…

Edward and Alphonse arrived in the principal's office, by slamming the door open. The noise woke up Roy Mustang from a nap which made him quite angry. He didn't like to be awakened unless it was some sort of emergency. Okay… he doesn't like to be woken up. Period.

"What's going on, Mustang?" Edward asked.

"Uh…"

"Don't give me that! Why is school cancelled all of a sudden?" he asked.

Principal Roy Mustang went blank for a moment. "Oh right! I forgot…" Roy said. "This morning… before school started, there was a murder."

Alphonse shivered. A murder inside their own school? Who would do such a thing? Especially inside a nice school… it didn't make much sense. "Who was murdered?" he questioned.

" We don't really know…" Roy said. "All we know was that there was blood found in the computer lab this morning."

"Then how do you know it is even a murder?" Edward said.

"Because… why would there be a bucket full of blood all over the floor… Someone who was there, was there for a long time… and obviously running away from some maniac," Mustang explained.

"What do we do then?" Alphonse asked.

"We look for the murderer, and keep the hall ways safe…" Mustang replied. "I don't want to two saying a word to anyone, understood? The last thing I need is for chaos to erupt in the school… All those damn parents questioning what's going on is the last thing I need. Especially that stupid old superintendant **…** who I will succeed one day."

"Sure you will," Edward said sarcastically.

"When I do, you'll be my short slave!" Roy exclaimed. "Not that you already aren't short…"

"Whatever…" Edward muttered, obviously annoyed by what Roy commented on his height.

Mae Hughes walked into the office a moment later. "Roy... I need to talk to you," he said. He took a deep sigh of sadness. "It's not good at all."

"You found out who got murdered?" Roy asked.

"No…" Hughes said. Then suddenly he took out a picture of his daughter's drawing of the pink bunny. "MY DAUGHTER'S LOGO GOT RUINED BY COFFEE!"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Roy shouted. "IF YOU ARE GONNA COME IN HERE COME BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT NOT BECAUSE OF FAMILY MATTERS YOU FOOL!"

"WELL I'M SORRY WHEN YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER SOMEDAY YOU WILL UNDERSTAND!" Hughes shouted back. "I JUST THOUGHT IT WOULD BE IMPORTANT TO YOU."

"WELL, IT'S NOT!"

"YOU SPILLED THE COFFEE ON THE DRAWING DIDN'T YOU?"

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I CARE ABOUT SOME STUPID LOGO FOR A CLUB THAT IS SUPPOSED TO PROTECT THE SCHOOL!"

"YOU'RE SO HEARTLESS!" Hughes cried.

"Oh. My. God," Edward said and sighed, listening to Mustang and Hughes argue over something stupid, made the day drag on. "WILL YOU TWO STOP ARGUING?"

Hughes immediately stopped shouting at Roy. "But sir… there is something I want to tell you for real this time…"

"What would that be?"

"It's about the one who got murdered…" Hughes said. "It wasn't a student… it was one of our Staff…"

Edward glared at Hughes. "Who?"

"It was Tim Marcoh," Hughes replied.

Silenced filled the room.

"Tim Marcoh? The doctor?" Roy asked. "No way…"

"Yeah way…"

"Who would have killed Tim Marcoh though? That doesn't make any sense…" Alphonse said. "He's just a doctor who looks after people…"

"No kidding. Something must have set off the murderers," Hughes said. "No doubt they wanted something…"

"Revenge?" Alphonse suggested.

"No…" Roy said. "Something else…" Roy looked at Hughes and gave him a questioning glare, that asked him 'Is that… thing we have been hiding?'

Hughes nodded.

"No way… This is bad… this is really bad," Roy said. "Meeting immediately at 3:30 pm."

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Nothing. You'll see at the meeting."

"Fine… not that you tell me anything anyways," he remarked.

_A murder,_ Edward thought, _and I thought this school was the safest place to be._

**-At Meeting- 9:06 am**

"So I'm assuming everyone aside myself, and Mustang has heard about the murder?" Hughes asked. Everyone nodded. "Good… because now that we got that over with… I FINALLY GOT THE UNIFORMS ORDERED!"

"You're joking, right?" Edward said. "You actually think we are going to wear stupid uniforms with a PINK bunny on the front?"

"Well, since you asked, it won't just be pink… it'll have SPARKLES TOO!" Hughes exclaimed. "I'm even considering getting real pink fluff for the logo!"

"And I joined, why?" Edward muttered.

"Oh come on, Ed," Alphonse said, trying to be optimistic, "I'm sure they don't look that bad… It would make Hughes's daughter happy."

Edward eyed his brother. "You expect me to believe… THAT I HAVE TO WEAR THESE JUST BECAUSE A LITTLE GIRL MADE THEM? DOESN'T THAT MAKE THINGS EVEN WORSE?!"

"You have to wear it, Elric," Mustang said and smirked, "or else you'll have to pay for that desk you broke."

"One of these days, Mustang… ONE OF THESE DAYS!" Edward shouted.

"1st warning. Don't threaten your supreme principal!!" Roy warned.

"Supreme principal my ass!"

"Okay people!" Hughes said. "Let's get to the point here… We need to capture this criminal before they begin to pick out one of the students and we cannot have that happening."

"Then we continually look for any clues or any suspects," Roy explained. He sighed. A murder was the last thing he wanted let alone a club called Fuzzy pink Death Bunnies with an actual logo of a pink bunny. Stupid Hughes. "We'll have to search the area of the murder then."

Armstrong stood up sparkling as usual with pride and glee. "Can we be in groups?!"

"Um… that won't be necessary… not for looking in the murder room," Mustang said, "but, since you brought it up, I have the perfect idea about who should be with who!" He smirked and glared at Edward and Alphonse. "First group… will be Ed, Alphonse, and Armstrong!"

"WHAT!" Edward shouted. Armstrong was an oversized, muscularity man that always sparkled

"Oh, dear Edward! I am most certainly privileged to be in your group!" Armstrong proclaimed, sparkling still.

"And we have to be with the oversized stuff bear?"

"You'll get used to it," Mustang told him. "Okay, then I want, Riza, me and Hughes. Then, Breda, Havoc and Fuery, you're the third group. We won't use the groups now… but when we really need to."

"YOU ALWAYS PICK THOSE TWO!" Edward shouted.

"YOU ARE REALLY DIFFICULT YOU KNOW THAT EDWARD?"

"SHUT UP!"

**-Homuniculi- 9:30 am**

"It's still not here!" Lust said impatiently, kicking down the trashcan. "The Philosopher's stone is not in this damn school!"

"Be patient. Lust," Envy said, calmly.

"You killed a man that could have been useful, how can I remain calm?" Lust asked. "He made the Philosopher's stone… I read it in a book once."

Envy laughed a little bit. His laugh even scared Gluttony because it had such a demonic tone to it, that anyone wouldn't want to bump into him. "That body, was made up," Envy said. "The man was not Marcoh."

"What?" Lust asked. "Do you mean to tell me we killed someone for no reason?"

"He looked like Dr. Marcoh but he was merely a substitute for him," Envy explained. "The real Marcoh ran off somewhere."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Are you blind, Lust? Seriously, I did it because we cannot kill off Dr. Marcoh. He is our lead to the stone," Envy said. "Besides, I took the opportunity because the man we killed did actually have a look alike with the doctor. Apparently they are related."

"How do you know?" Lust snapped, irritated she didn't know all of this.

"I'm a student remember?" Envy said. "Anyways, if we want to capture Dr. Tim Marcoh, I need to get moving."

"Then… we will hold the party off," Lust replied, flipping her long black hair back. "One of them, are Edward and Alphonse Elric. You know who they are don't you?"

Envy smirked. "Of course I do. They are Hohenheim's sons," he said. "Don't kill them whatever you do."

Lust smirked back. "Will do then," she replied. "And the others?"

"Get rid of them if they get in the way."


	4. An encounter with the enemy

"You've got to be kidding me," Edward huffed, as he and Alphonse and the muscular crazy man walked in the tiny hallway. They could barely fit with Armstrong's muscles in the way all the time. "Where is this room?"

"Apparently," Al said, "the computer room, where Mr. Breda used to teach."

"A computer room? Really? These murderers suck," Edward mumbled.

"I donated to that computer room! For the Armstrong family has donated to everything in this school!" Armstrong exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, let's just find out what happened," Ed snapped.

When they got to the room, Armstrong punched the door open. Edward and Alphonse jumped because his strength was rather brutal at times. "Oh ho ho! What do we have here?"

Edward looked around the place. Yellow caution tapes were around the whole room. Whoever did that job was really bad at decorating.

"Ed, Mr. Armstrong," Al whispered. "Come quick."

"What is it, Al?" Edward didn't even look at where his brother was standing until he pointed to the ground.

"Dr. Marcoh's body..."

Marcoh's dead body lay on the floor, lifeless and blood. What was worse that the doctor had a hole in his chest. Strange but, what had killed him could not be any weapon anyone knew of. The murderer obviously had a plan, as well for there were markings of blood around the body. Something bigger and stronger was definitely out there.

Armstrong touched the blood from Marcoh's wound and rubbed it against his fingers. The blood on his two fingers turned into specks of solid rock. Armstrong's eyes turned wider, almost alarmed but trying to stay calm.

"We got rid of that... along time ago. How did it return?" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked him. "What thing are you talking about?"

"The Philosopher's stone!" Armstrong said. "What was supposed to be dead is very much alive today."

"The Philosopher's stone?" Al said.

"Not something you need to know," Armstrong said, beginning to shiver now. It wasn't cold in the room. To Edward it was weird Armstrong was shivering in a warm room. "Don't worry I'll report to Roy Mustang, you two can go home now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, just hurry..."

**Outside the school**

"What's with Armstrong?" Edward wondered.

Al shrugged. "He seemed scared of whatever was frightening him."

"Hey, Al, do you think our father has something on the Philosopher's stone?" he asked. "I mean he has a library down stairs."

"Uh, maybe he does. We should go check."

The two brothers got home and somehow found their father at home... Eating.

"WHAT!" Ed shouted. "You bastard!" He punched his father in the face. Al had to hold him back so he wouldn't do anything else. "Explain yourself!"

"Edward, Alphonse, I've decided to come home," their father said with a smile.

"WHY. DID. YOU. DECIDE. TO. RETURN?" Edward yelled.

"I was hungry..."

**Mustang's POV**

"Any word from Armstrong's team?" Roy asked.

Riza glared at her watch and shook her head. "No, it's been over an hour since we set everyone else out," Riza replied. "Maybe we should look for them. It is getting late."

"Not too worried about Armstrong, but for the Elric brothers is what I am quite concerned," Roy said. "I'm hating this creepy atmosphere right now..."

"You scared?" Riza mocked.

"Scared? I'm the principal! How could I be the least bit scared?"

There was a tiny movement down the hallway, squeaking. Roy jumped and screamed, his voice being heard everywhere. Riza face palmed and shook her head. "You were saying sir?"

Hughes slapped Mustang on the shoulder. "Keep it together, Mustang. We don't need you running away."

Another screeching noise came about, this time, closer. Hughes jumped and screamed running into Riza's arms.

"For God's sake, you two! It's only a noise!" She pushed Hughes aside.

"Be careful guys, I have a bad feeling about this."

"And right you are," a female voice came into place. Along nail came out of nowhere, hitting and scratching the walls. "So, this is the newly formed group my peers and I have been hearing about. How nice."

"Who are you?" Roy asked.

"The name is Lust, but don't wear it out too much. Your friend wasn't so scared like you were."

"You mean Armstrong?" Hughes wondered.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Roy snapped.

"Why do you assume it was me who did anything to him?" Lust said. "How do you know I don't have others doing it for me? Although he handled a bit better than that Doctor but, what a shame he was about to tell you something very important. Too bad you'll be dead before he can."

Riza pointed a gun at Lust's head. She could stare death in the eye, without being frightened and Lust was just nothing she couldn't handle. "You think I won't do it, do you?" Riza said. "Any more moves from you, and you'll be dead in a second."

"Go ahead, Lieutenant. Shoot," Lust said. "But well see who's dead before you pull the trigger."

"I'm not kidding," Riza said. "Leave now, or I will pull the trigger."

Lust laughed at her, ad then smirked. "You're _shivering_." With one hit of her nails blood came squirting out of Riza's arm. She fell straight to the floor, but Hughes caught her in a flying leap.

"Well, I hate using this power of mine... Seeing as I have no choice though, I guess I must use it," Roy said. "Hughes, get Riza out of here. This woman, is about to be fried chicken."


End file.
